A Fool
by animefan143
Summary: Based on the manga Blood is Alice is boyfriend and he says he loves her. Then why does he keep hurting her? Alice isn't sure what do. Then one day, Peter finds her and comforts her. With a gentle warmth he says "I love you Alice, so it's only natural that I'd hate seeing you hurt." PeterxAlice


**A Fool**

**By animefan143**

**For my favorite fan floodshell and my partner Ms. Leeminho**

**P.S. Shugo Chara fans please read the author's note at the bottom**

* * *

"Alice my love!" Alice braced herself for her white-rabbit eared lover's embrace. Soon enough Peter was hugging her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "My dear sweet Alice" He cheered affectionately rubbing his head against her cheek.

"Hello Peter." She sighed, accepting all his praise and adoration. Like most of the residents of the Country of Hearts, she still couldn't quite believe that she was going out with these energetic white rabbit. But, she also couldn't ignore the warmth he brought her and her rapid heart beat.

When she returned to Wonderland with Blood, they had been happy. She'd visit him almost everyday, having lovely little tea parties in his secret garden; they'd have petty little arguments and would make up before she left for the clock tower. But his violent tendencies were still there and his jealousy was always taken out on poor Alice.

"I wasn't cheating! We were just hanging out!" Alice yelled after Blood accused her of going on a secret date with Boris behind his back.

"Che. Yeah right. I know how much you love attention. I should've known that I wouldn't be enough for you." She sighed, exhausted from having experienced this argument several times in the past few weeks. Every time he accused her of being a frivolous woman she was hurt, she never admitted to anyone how much it hurt; she always acted like the comment simply annoyed her. But it wasn't exactly pleasant for you're boyfriend to call you an attention seeking strumpet. It stung every time, even after they made up the pain still lingered with her for quite some time. Then one day he accused her of having an affair with Julius.

"That's crazy! He's like a father to me!"

"Tch. Then why are you so determined to live with him? I wonder what goes on in that clock tower, controlled by a little slut like you." He's voice was dripping with contempt and his glare was cold and angry. She gasped in exasperation; she was used to him accusing of her of sleeping with Boris, Elliot, Dee and Dum(had called her a cougar during those arguments), and Ace, but she couldn't believe she was being accused of cheating with a man she loved like a father, more than her actual father. Especially after she explained to Blood several times why she liked living at the Clock Tower and why she didn't want to move in.

"Blood this is insane!" That's when he hit her. Hard and full of anger, right across the face; the impact caused her to fall to her knees. Shocked, she touched her red and throbbing cheek while she stared up at him, her eyes wide and a little frightened.

"You are mine! I will not tolerate cheating!" She stood up and ran, ran with all her might and strength out of the room, out of the Hatter's mansion, to the Clock Tower, and to her room. She ignored everyone who greeted her or questioned her. She stayed in her room shocked and slightly shaking. She spent several hours convincing herself that it was nothing, that Blood had always been the jealous and violent type, she already knew that when she fell for him. She returned to him and they made up like they always did; but, even though she told herself and Blood that it was fine, a voice in the back of her head kept crying 'He doesn't look like he regrets it. Even when he apologized he didn't seem truly sorry'. She did her best to ignore it, but it became difficult when he hit again during another fight. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Etc. He always either slapped her or threw her against the wall or some piece of furniture. She was running away once again when Peter appeared in front of her.

"Alice! This must be a fated en-" He stopped his usual cheerful greetings when he noticed her shaken appearance and the bruises on her arm, Blood having thrown her up onto the coffee table where the teacups and teapot were still resting. On impact, she broke both cups and the pot, pieces of glasses scratching and stabbing her arm. Because of them, there were small trickles of blood sliding down her arm. "Alice!" he said in panic, but she ran past him, trying to avoid people like she always did. But he wasn't going to give up after seeing her in that condition. He quickly caught up to her and hugged her from behind, too frightened to grab and pull on her injured arm.

"Leave me alone Peter." She said coldly, too tired to pull away from his grasp.

"What happened Alice? Who hurt you?" He demanded, looking at her injuries and filled with rage with whoever did this to his most precious person.

"Let go!" She yelled, pushing him away. "I'm fine, I can take care of myself. So leave me alone!" He grabbed her hand and took out a handkerchief.

"I love you Alice, so it's only natural that I'd hate seeing you hurt." He said as he began gently picking out the glass and wiping the blood of her arm. She stood stiff, thinking about how many times her boyfriend had seen her hurt without doing a thing for her, not even giving her a comforting apology or promising not to do it again. 'No, he'll never stop now. He's already done it numerous times, he isn't going to stop. He isn't going to stop.' Her image of Peter became blurry as the tears she'd kept in for months were finally released. Her heart became heavy; the boy she'd fall so in love with she left her world behind had become a demon. She was scared of him, she couldn't relax when she was with him anymore. The act of walking to the mansion itself made her anxious now.

"Alice had finished up cleaning her arm when he noticed his love's tears. Soon Alice was in his warm embrace. Normally, Alice would've punched him, calling him a pervert for trying to touch her when she was so weak. But she didn't feel annoyed, she felt oddly nostalgic, as if Peter long ago had comforted her, had hugged her like he was now. Plus, for the first time, she could feel the love from his embrace. It wasn't about touching her, it really was about the love he felt for her. And at that moment, the love was soothing "There, there Alice. Don't be sad. I love you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile!" He rubbed her head affectionately, protectively; she didn't hug him back, but Alice found herself leaning into the hug, letting Peter's tenderness heal her as her quietly cried. When she broke away from him, he stared at her concerned, wondering if he should really let her go.

"I'm fine" She said in her typical cynical tone, but seeing how worried he was, she added in a soft whisper "Thank you" before running off to the Clock Tower. The next morning, Peter pounded at her door.

"Yes Peter?" She said wearily, slightly regretting that she accepted his affection yesterday. She didn't want to give him any false hope. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and an adorable white rabbit in a red suit coat holding a bouquet of dark blue roses stood in front of her.

"Alice! These are for you" cheered the adorable rabbit as it put the bouquet up for her to grab. She smiled and happily took them.

"Thank you rabbit-chan." She kneeled down and pet his head. "You're so cute, you really should just stay like that."

"Ah well like is said it's pretty inconvenient at times, but since Alice likes it, I'll transform whenever you want." She continued petting him as he studied her arm. He then pulled out a small container of ointment from his coat pocket. "Ah, here for your arm" She stopped petting him and took the ointment. She told him that he didn't need to worry so much, that she was fine. He simply smiled and told her he loved her and once again, that because he loved her, it was only naturally he'd want her to get better. After that, he invited her to come to the castle to have tea with Vivaldi and him. He offered his rabbit paw, she accepted, and she spent a rather pleasant day chatting, drinking tea, and eating sweets. Alice remembered that day as first time since the abuse started that she was really relaxed, especially since Vivaldi never mentioned Blood, she really couldn't with Peter present.

He didn't see her after the next assault, but he caught her after that one. He comforted once more and did whatever he could to cheer her up. He always demanded that Alice tell him who'd hurt her, but she always mumbled something about tripping or about it being none of his business. Each time he pouted, but never pressed her. He could tell it was more than her body that was being injured. Whoever was doing this to her was hurting her emotional and mentally as well. Because of that, after treating her physical wounds, he'd do something to treat the psychological wounds. He'd transform into the rabbit form she loved so much and invite to the castle, take her to the amusement park, give her little gifts, or take her to hiss favorite places. One day he invited her to a picnic field of tall and bright sunflowers. The royal chef had made them cute little sandwiches, fruit salad, and chocolate chip cookies. Alice happily ate, chatting with bunny Peter about something neither of them could quite recall.

"Oh! I almost forgot" Peter transformed into his human form and jogged over to a tree in the distance. He came back holding a bag filled with several books. "These are for you." He passed her the bag and sat back down next to her.

"Books?" she commented as she began taking them out, studying each of their covers.

"Yeah, you like to read don't you?" She nodded; she used to read all the time with her sister. She didn't always like the books her sister selected for her, but once she got into a book, there was nothing better for her than reading outside.

"Yeah I do, thanks Peter." She smiled at him, causing him to blush and happily return the smile.

"Anything for my Alice." Alice touched her chest, she could've sworn her heart had just skipped a beat. She glanced up at him, her face becoming warm as he continued to smile at her. "Ah, I guess I should transform back now."

"You don't have to!" She blurted out before he could. He looked at her surprised. "I mean, I don't mind you staying like that." She muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah, Alice have you fallen for me?!" He asked, staring at her excitedly.

"Of course not! I just don't mind you're human form as much anymore." She stayed calm and cold, hoping he's rabbit ears wouldn't be able to hear how fast her heart was pounding. 'Crap, this can't be happening. No! I'm not getting flustered because of this pervert'. After thinking he was a pervert, she felt a little guilty. He'd been so kind to her the past few weeks and it was when she was with him that she felt calm and happy. Remembering this, still feeling guilty, and still feeling rather flustered, she asked him if there was anything he wanted.

"We always do things I enjoy-"

"Ah but Alice, I enjoy being with you! The activity doesn't really matter to me." He cut her off, saying everything with a grin that assured her he was being genuine. But she still felt troubled and pressed him to think of something. So he thought a bit before giving her a look, as if wondering if he could ask for it.

"What is it?" She said, feeling regret grow inside her, her mind thinking of the absolute worst requests.

"Well, I've always wanted to use your lap as a pillow." He mumbled. She sighed, feeling a little relieved that it wasn't something like a kiss or worse. Slightly embarrassed, she allowed Peter to rest his head on her lap. He smiled and looked up at Alice with idiotic glee. She sighed, calling him an moron before she began reading. After a few minutes, she stopped reading, hearing a faint snore.

"Peter?" she looked down at him, smiling at his gentle sleeping expression. 'How cute'. She reached out and touched his soft white hair, but when she remembered her boyfriend and stopped. Even after she scolded herself, she continued gazing at him. That day, Alice remembered being completely at peace in that meadow and thinking how nice it would be if time stopped. That was when her feelings for Peter began, though she didn't quite accept them, she knew she didn't want to be Blood anymore. She knew that the feelings that had brought her back to wonderland were dead. Which she feared she might become if she dumped him, but she entered the mansion planning to do it despite that fear.

"You dare come see me you little slut?" The Hatter said as soon as she entered his living room. He stood up from her seat and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it painfully tight. "I saw you and that idiot prime minister. And I've heard you two are together nearly everyday. I thought you hated him, but I guess as long as they shower you with attention you'll do anything in return, you whore." Despite knowing that the consequences could be fatal, Alice slapped Blood, relishing his shocked expression.

"I've been faithful to you since we began dating! Even when you beat me, I only had eyes for you! Che. I doubt you'll believe me though, no matter how many times I tell you this you never seem to! Blood, I'm breaking up with you." The room filled with silence for a few moments before Blood picked up Alice and threw both of them on the couch, pinning her down as he kissed her neck.

"Stop it! Don't do that!" She cried as she broke away from his grip.

"If I lavish you with attention, will you like me like your other toys?" he said coldly before he began pulling at her dress. She felt it tear and cold air touch her breast. Her words were choked with tears and she frantically tried to break free. Blood stopped, he'd never seen her cry and was little taken back by the sight. Alice took this surprise as an opportunity to escape, kicking his stomach and dashing out of the room, out of the Hatter Mansion. Elliot and the twins called out to her, but she didn't stop. She was going to the Clock Tower and there was only one person who could stop her before she got there. He didn't appear while she ran, but he was sitting outside the Clock Tower when she arrived. He immediately stood up when Alice arrived and in a matter of seconds she crying in his chest while he embraced her. Julius, who heard the ruckus from inside, came out and both of them demanded that Alice tell them what had happened. That was the day she finally admitted everything; both of them overcome with hatred were determined to murder Blood. It took several hours for Alice to calm them down, though she could tell they both hated him and that would probably never change. She decided not to tell anyone else. When Dee and Dum asked her why she never visited the mansion anymore, she'd simply say her and Blood were over. They didn't really care about it, they were more disappointed when she told them that she'd probably wouldn't be going back for a long time, if ever. Vivaldi always begged for the details, but stopped probing at some point, seeing how much it bothered Alice.

Peter and Alice continued spending time together, Alice growing to like him with every day they spent together.

"Peter, I've never taken you seriously. I'm sorry about that. Now, tell me honestly. How do you feel about me?"

"I love you" he said without even hesitating.

"M-m-m-me t-t-t-t-t, m-m-me-e to-o, me-me t-too" She stuttered, her face completely red; she didn't understand why she was so embarrassed, she hadn't been that embarrassed when confessing to Blood. Of course, she never felt her heart pound so fast or so many butterflies in her stomach when she had been with him like she did with Peter. Peter was obviously overjoyed and showered her with kisses, which she expected but was still flustered by.

"You look as beautiful as always my dear!" Peter complimented as he let go of her and spun her around so that she was facing him. As Alice tried to question him he leaned in and kissed her, just to be pushed away seconds later by her.

"Not in public!" Alice scolded, fighting a pink blush on her cheeks. She'd always hated such public display of affection and she wanted to end Peter's bad habit of kissing her whenever; a quick peck was fine, but Peter was usually never satisfied with that. If they were in the forest she wouldn't mind, but Peter had caught her in front of the Clock Tower, and she didn't like the idea of Julius seeing them kiss.

"But Alice!" Peter whined. She rolled her eyes at his little pout and began walking. He quickly followed, grabbing her hand, both of them interlocking their fingers without even thinking about it.

"Have you finished work?"

"Yup, all done." He said with a nod; when they first began dating Peter developed a bad habit of skipping work just for dates. Vivaldi nearly had his head for it and once Alice found out she gave him a long lecture and made sure the malpractice was terminated by saying "Every time you skip work, I won't see you for 2 weeks" He never skipped work after that, too scared of having to suffer 2 lonely weeks without his love. "Want to go for a picnic? Or we could have some tea?"

"Hm. Tea sounds good. Let's have it at the castle with Vivaldi." As Alice predicted, Peter pouted. "And if it gets dark, I'll sleep over." He's face immediately brightened.

"Can we sleep together?" He cheered, excited like a little kid, which made her smile a little. She stopped walking and looked around. He questioned her, rather confused at his lover's sudden halt. When she was sure no one was around, Alice leaned over and kissed Peter, lovingly and mischievously. When she pulled away, her face was a bright pink, but it didn't compare to Peter's tomato red face. He had a huge grin on his face, he looked like he was about to explode. Alice had never initiated a kiss, usually they both leaned in or Peter kissed her.

"Alice I love you with all my heart!" Peter explored, hugging Alice with such force and energy that both of them fell on the forest floor.

"Peter!" Alice protested as Peter kissed her again and again.

"I really, really love you!"

"I get it, so get off!" She wanted it to sound like a threat, but it came out with giggles. She laughed as he playfully kissed her, he was laughing himself. When they'd laughed themselves out, he got off her and laid down next to her. Peter, when I'm with you I become a fool, she thought, as they turned their heads and gazed at each other. He reached out for her hand and their fingers intertwined once more. She smiled and sat up.

"Alice?" She leaned down and kissed his forehead. A warm and happy fool.

"I love you"

**The End**

* * *

**Its been awhile hasn't it? I'm sorry if you were expecting a Shugo Chara story, I think I'm done with those. Not because I'm over the series, its still one of my absolute favorites. I just don't have any more ideas. I don't know, once I finished my last one I just felt this satisfactions and didn't feel the need to make another. But if you have an idea, send it to me! I might just be considering writers block and your ideas could help me get over it!**

**Anyway, this is where I begin MY SHAMELESS ADVERTISING. I started a blog a little while ago, its a project me and my friend began. I review manga, anime, and such and she reviews korean/japanese dramas. My penname there is Nadeshiko-chan and her pename is Mrs. Leeminho. Please check it out! **

**Lastly: sooooooooo whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Please review ^_^**

**I'm so sorry if your a Blood fan, I just really get a bad vibe from him. I usually like possessive and jealous guys, but I was terrified of him**


End file.
